eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 2 Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 1 Back to Normal? *The game automatically advances to Monday. Unlike the previous chapter, this chapter limits you to a single week, so you must complete friendship events as soon as possible. *Head to school, as usual. When you reach the base of the building, another friendship event opens up with Akari at the gym. Once you get to class, the day proceeds pretty much as normal, with the students wrestling with their post-high-school career prospects. *After school, Shuya is left to roam the city on his own, although there's not much to do except fight some new opponents at the arcade. Head home for a scene with the girls before going to bed. *The missing section of the city is still dominating the news the next day. As you head to class, you overhear that a number of people have apparently gone missing lately. *Akari and Kaito are waiting for you in the classroom; you've received a summons to the student council room. After class, that's your next destination. *Narumi greets the three of you, and it soon comes out that she knows about the other world and wants you to share your experiences there. She asks you to return to the other world with her, so that she can show you something. *After school (and a scene with the girls, followed by another ominous scene with Sayane), you can stop at the store before meeting up with Narumi and heading into the other world. Narumi's Request *You have some Narumi cards now, although this first batch will probably be inferior to what you've picked up already. The sword cards are nice, however, getting +1 to ATK on the first turn in play. Restructure your deck (or don't) accordingly. *Follow the marker to a brand-new map. You're immediately set upon by zombies - apparently the fate of the missing people from town. **The zombie leader has the same ATK-reducing ability as the last boss you faced, so you'll want a deck build focusing on powerful non-human attackers. You'll get a slightly stronger Narumi card as a reward for victory. **Dangerous Monster Warped Princess Rufati (#552/553) can be found here if you have Flight. *Moving forward, Narumi tells you to watch as a new city block is drawn into the warped world. She tells you that the shopping district is expected to be next on the list, and asks for your help in protecting the people there. Killing Time *On your next day in school, Dojiro sidetracks you in the hall and takes you to see Sayane, who quickly irritates Shuya with her questioning about his background. *From this point on you have the run of the city, up until the deadline on the Sunday. You can farm for cards and battle points, face of against Kaito and Akari at the arcade, or collect friendship events. **Narumi's friendship events require you to first buy the tea set from the school store (this may not be available until after the scene with her and Madoka in the shopping district). *If you want to recruit the Append 1 characters you must complete events triggering a school festival on Friday. You must have done events including Orcland and meeting Maoosama prior to killing the Stuck Dragon. The Otherworld Shopping District *On the day of the mission, meet Kaito outside your home, then head to Narumi's location and through the portal. Make your way to the new map from before. *The map is quite a bit larger now and has a lot more enemies. There's no time limit (yet), so feel free to explore and fight as you wish. Save your game before heading to the target point in the upper-right, however. *At the next map, you'll see panicked citizens fleeing from a battle between angels and demons. **There are four groups of citizens on the map, each one being targeted by a single enemy. **The enemies move only one space per turn, and each enemy will stop moving altogether if you rescue their target; however, getting in combat will delay you enough that every remaining enemy can reach their target. **You get increasingly better rewards for each group you rescue. **Failing to rescue any results in a game over. **These images show how to easily rescue all four groups without any losses; you'll need to manually trace your mouse along the path you want to take, as the computer will simply plot the shortest path (straight through the enemies) if you just click on the destination. *Once all four groups have been rescued (or killed), Shuya is shocked to find his sister's bookbag; a scene shows Mirai and Shanel being rescued by a chainsaw-wielding Arisa, after which all three of them are rescued by Atori. *As you head to the new target in the east, you're ambushed by Gillezel. He seems friendly enough, but he can tell that you're not just any ordinary humans, and insists on fighting. **His cards will likely be a bit stronger than yours, unless you've done a lot of farming during the time leading up to this; you'll almost certainly need to move Shuya to the back row early on, since Gillezel has a whopping 10 ATK after moving and Shuya has less than 40 LP (unless you used the deadbeat dungeon). **After winning, he decides that you've entertained him enough and lets you go, telling you that he saw three girls in your uniform off to the east. Meanwhile, the girls are tagging along behind Atori as she crosses the wasteland, ignoring her advice to go ask the angels for protection. *The next map brings you another timed event: to rescue the girls before they're taken beyond your reach for good. **As before, you get better rewards for better performance, by finding them in a shorter time. **Also as before, it's possible to get a game-over out of combat by taking 4 turns or longer. **The map is extensive, but most of it is hidden from view; stopping on certain spaces will reveal new sections of the map (and the enemies on them). **It's to your benefit to avoid attracting too much attention by only revealing the areas that are necessary to cross - although there are no hints as to where you should proceed, so this requires a bit of foreknowledge. **The image to the right shows a route to reveal Mirai's location before the first turn is over, fighting only one enemy. *You arrive in time to see Atori and Mehisha squaring off. At the girls' insistence, you jump in on Atori's side. **You have a custom deck with Atori as the leader for this fight, which means no combat bonus to Akari's strongest card and no Finish Arts. **Atori's leader card gains +2 ATK whenever she moves, so it's to your benefit to shuffle her around as much as is safe. **This also gives you the chance to play with Shuya's Blood Pact ability, which causes an additional 1 damage to enemies after battle (even if they're the ones attacking). **For her part, Mehisha has the same penetrating attack used by a couple of the bosses you've already fought. Her presence also heals minion cards at the beginning of the turn (including your own). *Mehisha leaves after her defeat, saying that "you humans" are going down the wrong path with your power. Atori leads the group to an abandoned building that still has emergency power, and they take the opportunity to clean up and rest. **Shuya and Mirai take a bath together. Curious about her brother's new powers, Mirai tries swallowing some of his blood to see if they'll carry over to her. **Shuya gets a new leader card. Like Atori's card, this one gains +2 ATK after moving, although it has lower base ATK than the one you've been using (which should also be pretty close to leveling up by now). Next: Chapter 3 >>> Category:Arterial of Origins guides